<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Promises by lepoppeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376717">No Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepoppeta/pseuds/lepoppeta'>lepoppeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepoppeta/pseuds/lepoppeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Aftermath of the Jellicle Ball, Munkustrap is cornered by a very worried Skimbleshanks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Munkustrap/Skimbleshanks (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Munkustrap winced as Jellylorum wound another stretch of gauze around his arm, the fabric shifting against the tender wound beneath it. The pale calico had sternly told him to thank his lucky stars that he hadn't needed stitches; his only concern would be avoiding infection from whatever rat carcasses Macavity has been sinking his claws into.</p><p>"How does that feel?" Jellylorum removed a stray pin from between her teeth and secured the end of the bandage in place. "Any more aches and pains?"</p><p>"No, Jelly."</p><p>"Let me have a look at you." Jellylorum loomed over him, taking his chin firmly in her paw and peering critically at the scratches that littered his ears and face. "Seems like you're all set," she decided, satisfied with her handiwork. "I haven't seen you this banged up since you were so-high!"</p><p>Munkustrap remained where he was, content to watch the queen bustle about, re-corking bottles of salve and shelving them in uniform lines. "You know I'm not one to pick fights."</p><p>"You have the patience of a saint," Jellylorum agreed. She smoothed her paws down her front, in an effort to neaten the white fur on her chest. "Try not to get into any life-threatening fights, hm? I'd rather not have to patch you up twice in one day."</p><p>Munkustrap bit back a smile, "I wouldn't dream of inconveniencing you."</p><p>"There's a good boy." Jellylorum gently patted his paw, "You certainly gave us a fright, Munkustrap. Everyone will be so pleased that you're alright!" She didn't notice how Munkustrap's ears flattened uncomfortably in the wake of her enthusiasm.</p><p>"I'll be sure to see to them as soon as possible," the silver tom assured her. He rose from his seat; the sudden rush sent him reeling, but he managed to steady himself by the time Jellylorum turned her full attention back onto him.</p><p>"Now, be careful going back on your own! I don't want you tripping over nothing." The queen crossed her arms, ever the stern parent, "Go and get some sleep. You've had a long night!"</p><p>Munkustrap desperately fought down a huge yawn, "Thank you, Jelly." He turned away, flicking his silky tail in farewell.</p><p>Jellylorum's doorstep was, thankfully, clear of the eager crowd that Munkustrap was worried about running into. He ungracefully picked his way through the piles of rust and scrap, squinting into the dove-grey light of dawn and swaying on his paws. In his exhausted state, the yard stretched on endlessly. Surely he was going in the right direction...? He didn't remember his den being this far away.</p><p>Munkustrap was so focused on his inner monologue that the feeling of being watched almost bypassed him completely. Thankfully, it was such a deeply-ingrained gut feeling for him that he eventually caught on; he staggered to a halt, his ears and whiskers twitching, trying to catch any sign or smell of intrusion.</p><p>It didn't matter that he was dead on his paws. If Macavity wanted a rematch, then so be it.</p><p>Munkustrap swiveled around wildly, ready to lash out at any sign of movement. The faint, heady scent of wood varnish and coal wafted past his whiskers, and a blurry ginger shape poked its head out from behind a pile of lumber. Munkustrap allowed his shoulders to drop in relief, nearly keeling over in the process.</p><p>"I'm fine, Skimble."</p><p>"You most certainly are <em>not</em>," Skimbleshanks snorted, sounding rather affronted. He crept out into the open, bottle-green eyes narrowed accusingly. "You should be with Jellylorum, asleep. Not wandering around the Yard like some drunken rat."</p><p>Munkustrap waved him off, "She let me go. Said I looked fine."</p><p>"Is that what <em>she </em>said? Or is that what you <em>told </em>her?"</p><p>The silver tabby ignored his mate, "I thought you had a train to catch."</p><p>Skimbleshanks gave him an exasperated look, "I was making sure that the kittens were taken care of. Then I was going to come find <em>you</em>." He marched up to Munkustrap, eyeing him in the same manner that Jellylorum had done not ten minutes earlier. Or had it been half an hour? Munkustrap was so tired that time had become nonexistent.</p><p>"Well, you found me." He barely managed a shrug. Skimbleshanks grasped his shoulders, steadying him when his knees nearly buckled beneath him, "Everlasting Cat, I could sleep for a week. Walk me home?"</p><p>"I think I'll be doing a little bit more than <em>that</em>." Skimbleshanks tutted at Munkustrap, steering him in the direction of his den via his elbow. "You won't be getting up early tomorrow, that's for certain. I'll sit on you if that's what it'll take for to stay put."</p><p>"You'll what?" Munkustrap weakly shook his head, "But the trains- "</p><p>"Nevermind the Bast-damned trains," Skimbleshanks snapped. Munkustrap couldn't recall seeing him this furious before. It was enough of a surprise to shut him up for the remainder of the way to his den: a muddle of overturned crates littered with discarded dish towels. Skimbleshanks nudged him through the well-worn hole in the side, following him through and roughly sitting both himself and Munkustrap down in the fabric nest.</p><p>"... have I upset you?" Munkustrap asked, his voice unusually small. Skimbleshanks blinked at him owlishly, sharp eyes glittering with an emotion Munkustrap couldn't quite put his paw on. He sighed - a long, deeply-suffering sound, before scooting closer and gently taking Munkustrap's face in his paws. The silver tabby leaned into his warm touch, a purr already thrumming deep in his chest.</p><p>"No, you haven't." Skimbleshanks brought him closer, so that their foreheads nearly touched, "But... by Heaviside, Munkus, you had me worried something fierce. I thought... Macavity..."</p><p>"He barely scratched me, Skimble. I swear!" Munkustrap yawned broadly, "Go back to the station - I wouldn't want to make you late. I'll be fine here, honest."</p><p>Skimbleshanks pushed his mate back out to arm's length. "I thought I told you that I was staying here," he reminded Munkustrap.</p><p>"Yes, but- "</p><p>"I treasure my job, and my independence, but did it ever occur to you that I think of you the same?" Skimbleshanks' voice rose in the dark of the crates, nearly reaching the point of hysteria, "For once in your life, just let yourself be taken care of!"</p><p>Munkustrap flattened his ears, feeling rather like a kitten being scolded for getting a little too rough with his play. His throat thickened, abruptly cutting off his purring, and he found it hard to form a coherent thought.</p><p>Skimbleshanks shut his eyes tightly - Munkustrap wondered if he was more upset with himself for losing his temper, or because his mate wasn't even acknowledging his with an answer. He exhaled a long, whispering breath. Skimbleshanks patted the ratty towels, indicating that Munkustrap should lay down beside him. The silver tom did as he was told, if not without a little awkwardness; he wasn't used to intimacy, and he briefly wondered if he ever would be. Skimbleshanks curled protectively around him, holding him close and nosing into the thicker fur on Munkustrap's cheek by way of an apology. Munkustrap tentatively wrapped his arms around the ginger tom in reciprocation.</p><p>They laid there for several long minutes in dead silence. Munkustrap stared into space, concentrating on the sound of his mate's steady breaths, and the way it warmed the side of his face. In the face of this sudden show of affection, he suddenly became aware of just how little time they spent together - with Munkustrap's role in protecting the Jellicles, and Skimbleshanks' frequent trips back to Glasgow, he had grown used to them being apart. A wave of shame and deep, unexpected longing washed over Munkustrap. He tightened his grip on Skimbleshanks, so much so that his claws nearly sank right through the fabric of his vest.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Skimbleshanks' breath stuttered over his fur. "Don't... don't say that."</p><p>Munkustrap pushed himself back upwards, too wretched to feel at peace. "I thought... I mean, we're always apart, I didn't..." He huddled his legs up to his chest, settling his chin on his knees and sighing despondently, "... I'm not used to being worried about. Jelly didn't... she didn't even try to keep me from leaving." He noticed that the fur on Skimbleshanks' shoulders prickled in anger, but the other tom forced it to lay flat; he could worry about that no-nonsense calico some other day.</p><p>"Well," Skimbleshanks began, and the look on his face indicated that he was clearly trying for a more humorous approach. "I say that you're in no shape to be ordering everyone else around, and I'm your mate, so I know what's best for you."</p><p>It worked - the corners of Munkustrap's mouth twitched. "Of course."</p><p>"I'll ask Alonzo if he'll fill in for you tomorrow." Skimbleshanks' voice was all business, "And if he's too busy fawning over Cassandra, I'll ask Tugger."</p><p>"Tugger?" Even in his sluggish state, the suggestion was downright ridiculous to Munkustrap, and he huffed a faint laugh, "That flirtatious lump of fluff wouldn't patrol the borders even if his life depended on it."</p><p>Skimbleshanks flicked his tail in agreement, but clearly hadn't been knocked off of his little soap box. "Whatever the case," he said, airily, "you will be in here tomorrow, resting. That I am sure of. I think the Jellicles can deal without their Protector for <em>one day</em>."</p><p>"... can they?"</p><p>Munkustrap didn't mean to sound like he had so little faith in his fellow Jellicles. After years of fighting off both intruding Pollicles and even malicious fellow cats, he had grown used to be relied upon, to the point where he sometimes wondered if the others could even protect themselves anymore.</p><p>The ginger tom's muzzle wrinkled. "What makes you think that they can't? Didn't you see them ganging up on Macavity? How they banded together in your hour of need and drove him away?" Skimbleshanks sat up, scooting closer to Munkustrap and nosing into his ear. "They're certainly not <em>helpless</em>."</p><p>"No… they aren't." Munkustrap had forgotten that it wasn't he or Alonzo that had been the cause of Macavity's flashy escape, but instead a pair of furious queens and a gaggle of rambunctious kittens. "You're right."</p><p>"I certainly am," Skimbleshanks sniffed. "Now lie down and <em>sleep</em>."</p><p>Munkustrap indulged his mate by settling down beside him once more. Their embrace was warmer this time around, and significantly less strange. Munkustrap's was ready to let unconsciousness finally take him, but he was eerily aware that Skimbleshanks was still wide awake, judging by the stiffness in the Railway Cat's arms.</p><p>"Skimble?"</p><p>"I was so <em>afraid</em>."</p><p>Munkustrap mirrored Skimbleshanks' earlier assurance: he nestled into the side of the tom's face, giving him a soft lick for good measure before resting his nose into the meticulously groomed fur. "I'm sorry."</p><p>He heard Skimble swallow audibly. "You can take care of yourself, I know that. Everyone knows that. But… Everlasting, Munkus, I thought you were <em>dead</em>." He heaved a ragged breath, "For a little while, at least, I thought you were dead."</p><p>"I am here." Munkustrap chest hummed with the beginnings of a reassuring purr. "I am here, and alive, and I will be tomorrow."</p><p>Skimbleshanks slowly relaxed into the deep, comforting vibrations. He felt heavy next to him, and the weight lulled him into slumber better than the softest blanket ever could.</p><p>"Munkus?" The nickname was muffled by drowsiness and his own thick silver fur.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Try not… to get into anymore fights soon, alright?"</p><p>There was a smile hidden in Skimbleshanks' sleepy voice. Munkustrap rasped his tongue over his mate's cheek again, mumbling against his jaw just as peaceful sleep, at last, claimed his attention.</p><p>"No promises."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my very first fan work on this website, hurray! And for a fandom that I've been in for only a little more than a week. I wanted to try something short, just to test the waters. </p><p>This work wasn't beta-read; it's fresh off of Google Docs. Please let me know if there's anything I can improve upon!</p><p>Edit 06/02/2020: Went through an edited this piece. It should be a lot more straightforward now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>